Rubber Meets The Road
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Three men in a new world each trying to find their paths. Each moving forward with fears and hopes, goals and nightmares. Whether by following the law or by bending it they will each try to create their ideal future. Through conspiracies and super villains they try to fulfill their idea of heroism. (Three SI-OCs)
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I reference in this story.**

**This story is inspired by A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence by Bakkughan, Dial by DesertCHocolate, and The Spider by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway.**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day**

* * *

I looked into those countless number of eyes. Some were looking with curiosity, some with sympathy, and others with cold indifference. I was not fooled by any of them. They were vultures and the slightest misstep would be my undoing. These were cruel creatures known to have devoured thousands of people and have ruined even more lives. When it came to ruining lives few super villains could do it as cunningly subtle as them.

I liked to think that they were focused on my awesome bucket hat but I had to focus. This next move had to be as perfect as perfect could possibly be.

"Anytime now." Ms. Carlyle said clearly showing she had forgotten how important introductions were between high school students and the new kid. For a history teacher she sure was forgetful of the past.

"Sup." I said as nonchalantly as I could while giving a three finger hand wave. Of course there was an awkward silence but I had to hold out on saying anything. It was like a game of poker. Show your hand too early and you could lose it all.

"Anything else?" Ms. Carlyle asked. My face was blank but on the inside I was grinning. So far things were going great.

"I'm good." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Great. Another child that can barely form a sentence. With all the texting you teenagers do I thought you would be able to form a sentence." Ms. Carlyle said with a sigh. I kind of felt bad for her. I was going to make this year a nightmare for her.

"Just go sit down next at the empty desk next to Liz Allen. Ms. Allen raise your hand." Ms Carlyle said.

Looking at Liz I noticed that in this universe Liz Allen was Hispanic instead of Blonde with blue eyes. Just another difference to write down when I got back home. I complied without a problem. Taking my seat I turned to face my desk neighbor. I gave her a small smile just to be friendly.

"Don't talk to me." Liz said completely blowing me off. Wow if this was what she was like to me now I wonder how she would react if she knew I was a mutant.

"Harsh chica." I said and given the way her eyes glared at me I do not think she appreciated me stealing her people's word.

"Getting back on topic." Ms. Carlyle's voice rang out over whatever Liz might have said. "Just because we have a new student does not mean I forgot about your homework. Who would like to tell the class about the current event they chose."

No one raised their hand. While that was going on I took a look at my classmates. There was a muscular blond that could only be Flash Thompson, A bulky dude with a goatee which meant that it was Kong, A blonde in a black sweater with blue eyes filing her nails, and others who were clearly red shirts but eventually my eyes found the trio. The love triangle that had surrounded this run of marvel.

I had found Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane Watson. They looked the part alright. Peter was thin and had brown hair, Gwen had blonde hair, and Mary Jane was totally hot and that long red hair only made her look better. No sign of Harry Osborn but that could mean anything. He could be sick, he could be ditching school, or he was being held hostage in a bank. This was marvel anything was possible. I should have been content but as I looked at Peter I just felt something was different. I did not know what it was but it was definitely Peter that was messing with me.

I loved mysteries and I would figure out why this Peter Parker was bothering me if it was the last thing I did before the year was over. Hopefully we would have more than this class together. Peter may not like to brag but he is a genius so I doubt we would share that many classes together. I just had to hope that the stars aligned and the sadistic entity watching over me would help me out.

"I'll go first then." Gwen Stacy said raising her hand.

"Very well Ms. Stacy." Ms. Carlyle said.

Gwen walked up to the front of the class and pulled out of her pocket a folded piece of computer paper.

"My current event is the toxic chemical spill at Roxxon Corporation." Gwen said. The others may not have been paying attention but I definitely was. It was always good to know the corrupt corporations in the city and their recent screw ups.

* * *

"Catch!" Flash shouted as he threw the basketball at me. I took a look around the court while dribbling the ball. Two guys were blocking Flash from moving forward, the other two members of the team were being watched harder than a new species of insect by an entomologist, and one guy was standing right in front of me. Peter was free but he was not making any movement towards the court.

The game was tied up but gym was ending so this would be the last shot.

"Way over your head new kid." The kid in front of me said. He was a tall Asian with dark hair.

"Let's see about that." I said as I took a deep breath. As if I was in ultra instinct I let the background noise all fade away. The goal was ahead of me and there was only a minor obstacle. Ready to go I faked left and just as quickly rushed through the right. I could hear the sound of sneakers stomping across the gym floor behind me but that wasn't important at the moment. My eyesight focused on the basket.

The kid tried to rush me but by that point I had already taken into the air. Dunking the ball through the hoop had always been my goal. I had never been able to jump that high in my past life so whenever I got the chance I went for it. Now that my goal was accomplished I loosened my focus and could hear the cheers from the background as I hung on the rim of the basketball net.

Most of it was due to me being the new kid. Looking around I could see that Flash was impressed and so was Sally Avril the blonde girl from earlier. Liz still looked annoyed at having this class with me and Mary Jane and Gwen were not paying attention focused on their phones.

"Good game." The Asian kid said as I landed on the ground. I did not feel the shock from landing on the ground but I took a few seconds to get my thoughts ready.

"Thanks." I said holding out a fist for him to fist bump.

"The name is Brad." The Asian kid said.

"The name is Kyle." I said in return and before the conversation could continue the problem children of the class decided to start arguing.

"What is your deal Flash?" Peter said holding the ball in his hands.

"Just wanted to give you some kind of workout since you did not play much." Flash said with a smile on his face.

"You really want to start something big guy?" Peter asked. Based on comic knowledge Peter could seriously mess Flash up if he had his powers but always tried his hardest not to with that whole "With great power comes great responsibility" spiel but looking at his eyes I could tell Peter was looking forwards to this fight and probably had been for a while.

I seriously hoped I was not in one of those alternate universe overpowered Peter Parker universe that bash all the other characters. I looked around to see if the gym teacher was paying attention. Mr. Murch was not paying any attention. His focus was on his phone whatever was going on with his personal life. It was sad really. His scary face would have been great at shutting this down.

Well guess it was time to hero up and do it himself.

"How about I show you how grateful I am." Peter said as he threw the ball at Flash. It was moving fast enough that I knew if Flash caught it the ball would send him crashing into the wall.

"How about we all take a deep breath and calm down." I said as I caught the ball in my hand and held it down. The force of the ball still sent me back a few inches.

"You may be the new kid but even you can surely see that Flash is a bully." Peter said while looking at me. Okay this Peter was definitely aggressive.

"Kyle's right why don't you both calm down." Mary Jane said as she came and joined the soon to be fighting pit.

"You really shouldn't be picking fights Flash. Remember what I did to Kong on my first day? Just give me a reason." Gwen threatened Flash. Just great another hothead to make the situation worse. Wasn't Gwen supposed to be the calm scientist type. I think someone needed to remember her backstory.

"Whatever." Flash said walking off. I gave a sigh of relief now that it was all over.

"Your friend okay?" I asked Mary Jane as Gwen and Peter walked through the gym doors heading to their next scheduled class early.

"Kind of." Mary Jane answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked with the ignorance of the new kid. That would be my safety card when I found new information that clashed with what I knew.

"He was in the hospital a while ago due to getting bitten by some spider that was altered genetically." Mary Jane said.

"Is he alright? Is he gonna grow like an extra head? Six arms?" I asked. This was marvel near anything was possible especially in this crazy version. Instead of Spider man I could be dealing with an evil mutated version of Peter Parker. He could go Man-spider at any minute

"Peter said he would be fine but his personality has been different since then." Mary Jane said.

"Sounds rough." I said. The bell than rang signalling class had ended.

"Where are you headed next?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Drama. You?" Mary Jane asked.

"I have lunch." I answered. My plan was to get my lunch out of my locker and find a place to sit instead of awkwardly trying to join a group that was already at a full table. I had enough of that in my old life.

"Maybe we'll see each other later." Mary Jane said walking down a different hallway.

"Maybe." I answered.

I whistled as I walked to my locker. The hallways had people marching through them each trying to get to their next class at their own pace. Some were walking slowly, some were running, and others were already past the point of running and just slowly trudging forward out of breath. I felt sorry for the third group the most. I remembered when that happened when I used to run and it sucked.

"What?" I asked out loud staring at the note on my locker. It was a square piece of paper held by tape on the slats that allowed air to travel in and out.

Inside the folded paper were four simple words. COME BEHIND THE SCHOOL!. It was very clearly suspicious. I weighed my options knowing that if I opened the letter I more than likely would not be going to lunch and might miss the rest of my first day. On the other hand it was clearly going to lead to a mystery.

Oh well I could eat later.

Probably.

* * *

"Really?" I asked with an annoyed expression.

"What is the matter?" Uncle Jacob asked with a smile on his face.

I had come out here expecting a girl confessing her love to the new kid because she was shy or a group of kids messing wanting to mess with the new kid and so I would get to beat them up. Instead I get this asshole.

"You dragged me out of class. What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to give you your costume." Uncle Jacob said. Lifting the silver case that he was carrying with him. Despite wanting to stretch my arm out and grab it I kept calm. I would not give him the satisfaction.

"Why did you not give it to dad and have him hand it to me?" I asked him.

"When I deliver gifts I like to make sure they are received by the person they were meant for. Peace of mind and all that." Uncle Jacob said.

"I could be in class right now." I told him.

"I know you are at lunch right now and don't really have anything planned." Uncle Jacob said with a smile on his face. Seeing that smile only made me warier.

"Are you spying on me?" I asked him hoping to get a straight answer.

"Yes. Obviously." Uncle Jacob said.

"That is creepy. I should report you to the police on spying on a minor." I said to him. I doubt it would work given this was the marvel universe and he was rich but still I needed to state how creepy he could be.

"You could try nephew." Uncle Jacob said.

"Anything else?" I asked him wondering what else he wanted. Things were never simple with him.

"Yes but we can't talk about it here." Uncle Jacob said before snapping his fingers. A black portal made of fog appeared in the area near us. I frowned. I had pegged him as having super strength and durability as his powers but this made me frown wondering just how did he get his powers. Most mutants and Inhumans had powers that related well with each other but super strength and portals were a useful combo but totally unrelated.

"Age before beauty." I called out to him from the other side. I did not trust that thing and if anyone was going in first it would be my uncle.

"Cute kid." Uncle Jacob said sarcastically.

He still went in first. Taking a deep breath I took a running start through. It was a short ride but going through that portal sent a chill down my spine. I only opened my eyes when I could hear the sounds of car horns and the fact that no matter how much I tried to move I was not getting anywhere.

"You going to stop now?" Uncle Jacob said holding me by my blue collar. Just looking at him made me even more irritated. His smug grin and the way his dark jacket over his brown suit fluttered in the wind like he was noir detective.

"Where are we?" I asked him taking a step towards the edge of the building.

"432 Park Avenue. One of the tallest buildings in New York. Don't fall or if you do be sure to save yourself because I won't." Uncle Jacob said.

"Won't or can't?" I asked as I stepped away from the edge of the building.

"Won't. If you fall due to stupidity I am not going to bother saving you. I know you could save yourself anyway." Uncle Jacob said.

"Way to support the family." I said.

"I am already helping you enough. Actually I am doing more than enough for you." Uncle Jacob said.

"Anyway everything is set up?" In asked him.

"Check the suitcase." Uncle Jacob said kicking the suitcase to me. I used my powers to stretch my arm to the handle and bring it back to me.

"Go on patrol and see how the thing works." Uncle Jacob said before I could open the suitcase.

"I do have class." I reminded him.

"I signed you out early. Told them cousin Simon had a car crash and the entire family was going to visit him." Uncle Jacob said causing me to sigh at his lie. Simon was too old to move anywhere and also he was the family dog.

Uncle Jacob probably had a placed reserved in hell or if not he deserved one at least.

"You can't just do that." I told him.

"I can and I did." Uncle Jacob responded.

"Remember you wanted to be a hero and I and your dad support you but I am in charge of you." Uncle Jacob said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Your aunt wanted me to tell you hello." Uncle Jacob said after slapping his closed fist on an open palm.

"Tell her I said hello as well." I said to him.

"Okay." Uncle Jacob said snapping his fingers and another portal opened. Two orbs of metal came flying out and hovered in the area.

"Hurry and change. Time is precious after all." Uncle Jacob said.

"You know there is little crimes in the afternoon." I said. That only got him to slap his head to his forehead in frustration. Normally I enjoyed when this happened but I feared right now that I was about to get a lecture.

I hated being lectured.

"Remember being a hero is more than about fighting super villains. With your powers you could help a lot of people. Prevent car crashes, rescue cats stuck in trees, save falling window washers, and probably a bunch of other things that I can't think of at the moment. Don't limit your potential." Uncle Jacob said.

The worst part of the speech was that he was right. There was more to being a hero than fighting super villains but that had been all I had focused on. I had a lot of work before I would become the best hero I could.

"I'll teleport your school clothes and the suitcase back to your house so don't worry." Uncle Jacob said.

"Thanks." I said as I slipped into my costume because I had worried how I would find my way back here to take all this stuff home.

"Drone project image." I said to the watch and the X.A.N.A. symbol on one of the drones scanned me while the other projected an image of me in my costume. The costume was a dark purple one piece that started from the neck and covered my feet with black stripes along the arms and legs. There was black gloves to cover my hands and fingers along with dark black sneakers for my feet. For my head I had a helmet that was connected to the drones and held a two way mirror. I could see beyond the mirror but those outside could not see what my face looked like.

I had originally thought of wearing a mask like the incredible or a bandanna around the eyes but apparently uncle Jacob decided to go with a helmet. I hate to admit it but I could see the genius in it.

"i like it." I said.

"I am truly glad I have managed to appease you." Uncle Jacob said in a sarcastic tone that made me want to hit him.

"Good luck." Uncle Jacob said before creating another portal. This one he stepped through leaving me on the roof alone.

Looking over the edge I saw that it would be a long drop if I feel and could not catch myself. I took a few steps back and took a deep breath. Logically gliding from here was possible given the wind that passed through this area and my powers but I could not hold back the fear of falling. In my old life I believed that people were meant to stay on the ground and tried as hard to keep that statement true. I stayed away from going on planes or boats.

Not very useful now that I was about to jump off a building.

"Now or never." I said before charging to the edge of the building and jumping. As I started falling I flattened out and extended my limbs. As the wind picked me up and I started gliding I felt excited as crazy as that was.

I was gliding and now all I had to do was look for someone that might need my help.

* * *

It seemed like today would be a slow day. This was a marvel universe New York. Crime was supposed to be rampant and unending. It could not be this hard to find someone in need of help.

Of course as soon as I said that the sirens of police started blaring.

"Finally." I said as I started bring my limbs in and curling into a ball.

From what I could see there was two police cars chasing another car that was certainly breaking the speed limit. Good thing most people were at work or on the sidewalk so the streets were relatively clear.

I curled as I hit the ground. Using the ground as a springboard and with the force I crashed with I bounced in front of the car being chased. I could see that the car was not going to stop even with an obstacle in the road. Glancing at both sides of the road I looked for something that would help me stop this car without harming anyone.

"That should do it." I said as I stretched my legs out and wrapped one leg around a street light and a stop sign. They wrapped around it over six times to make sure that they were secured tightly. I extended my body upwards making it impossible for anyone in front of me to see the street past the part that I was blocking.

That should stop anyone else from trying to drive on either side for now.

"It is past time to hit the brakes pal." I said as I felt the car try to ram me. I grabbed the speeding car with giant hands and lifted it into the air. With the car trapped in my hands the driver was not going anywhere but just to be sure I used my fine motor skill to extend one of my fingers and slid through the window of the car and used it to jab the driver in the face until I assumed they were either dazed or unconscious.

Either way the car had stopped moving so I had won.

"Here you go officers." I said as I brought the car down and shrunk my hands back to normal.

"Freeze." One officer said pointing their gun at me. Their partner joining soon after. The other pair of police were still in their car probably calling for backup. Whether that would be the police or the Ultimates I did not know but I was in no mood to fight either. Left with little choice I used one of the most powerful techniques in the Joestar family.

I ran away or rather bounced away. Too many people nearby could be caught in the fire if they used guns and they were not fast enough to catch me.

Today was definitely interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here are some basic facts for the universe of the story**

**(1) This is an MCEU (Marvel Cinematic Entire Universe Story)**

**(2) There are three o.c. self inserts in this story: Jacob Kent, Peter Parker, Kyle Smith.**

**(3) They all come from different universes.**

**(4) Jacob comes from a universe where the two major comic industries are image and dc. His favorites are Justice League and Watchmen. Peter is from a universe similar to ours except he has read the comics, seen the t.v. shows/cartoons, and watched the movies only up to Infinity War. Kyle is from a world where Universe 1610 was the main marvel world and he knows that an alternate Reed Richards restored the world after the incursions.**

**(5) That knowledge will show hints to their personalities.**

**(6) Peter has no knowledge of the Ultimate Marvel run of comics.**

**(7) They cannot tell people they are from different universes and no telepath can take that knowledge from them.**

**(8) None of the self inserts know about the other.**


	2. Criminals Under A Dark Bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I reference in this story**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Criminals Under A Dark Bridge**

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Fantastic." The little girl said as I handed her cat that had gotten itself stuck in a tree.

"I am not Mr. Fantastic. My name is Rubberband-Man." I told her glad that the helmet held back my eye twitch from her. Normally one would be glad to hear that they are similar to one of the smartest men on the planet or find it easy to understand her mistake given our powers but this was not the universe for that. Reed Richards could one day go insane and become the Maker so it was best to end the case of mistaken identity as soon as it came up.

I was my own superhero and was not connected to the Fantastic Four in any way.

"Have a good day little girl and try not let the cat wander off again." I said before walking away looking for some other crime to stop or person to help. So far since I had been doing patrol I had stopped a mugging and two car accidents. I felt too good to just stop now.

"Thank you!" The little girl shouted back at me and I gave her a thumbs up to show that I had heard her.

"So how did that feel?" My Uncle's voice asked immediately killing my good mood. He was very good at that. It was like it was a hot day and I had a strawberry sundae all sparkly and glazing and just as I was about to eat it my uncle would come and throw it to the floor just because he could.

"Alright." I answered with a sigh.

"Don't pout. I came to congratulate you. You are doing good work. It will work really well when the Mayor and I give the press release." Uncle Jacob said.

"How did you get the mayor to agree to this?" I asked. I had known I was going to be a super hero but the plan had been to wait until college and I had been aware that I would be labelled a dangerous vigilante. Instead I was starting in high-school and my uncle planned to declare me one of New York's main and official superheroes.

"I have my ways." Uncle Jacob said in an ominous tone. I would not be surprised if back at his office he had his fingers overlaying each other like Gendo Ikari.

I stretched my arms to the top of the roof and then pulled my body out of the alleyway. Took a few seconds for my legs to deal with the recoil but overall I was good to go.

"If I asked would you tell me?" I asked wondering if I had to start spying on my uncle to see what kind of underhanded business he was conducting. He was a C.E.O. and this was marvel. He was definitely hiding things and doing things that could be not entirely legal.

This plan was a good example of that. He wanted me to show off for the city. Get them used to the idea that a new superhero is in town while the mayor dealt with the politics and proclaimed that I was officially working for the city and with the police.

"No. " Uncle Jacob said.

"I thought family always came first?" I asked him. I was alone on an empty building so I was not afraid of being overheard.

"It does but families still keep secrets from each other. Don't worry I have everything handled. You have bigger problems to deal with anyway." Uncle Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Word on the street is that there is an illegal weapons deal happening at Central Park around eleven o' clock tonight." Uncle Jacob said.

"How do you know "the word on the street"?" I asked. Uncle Jacob was not a simple man but I just could not imagine him hanging out in a seedy bar talking with criminals. The man was not a germaphobe but I have seen him flinch at the sight of trash cans and shiver when dirty leaves are at his feet. So imagining him in one of those bars where criminals are was nearly impossible.

"Just because I am the head of a major corporation now means that I forgot where I came from and how hard my life was." Uncle Jacob said confusing me even more.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. From what my father had told me their lives growing up were not that bad. Grandpa sold cars and Grandma had taken care of both him and my father.

"Doesn't matter. Your task is to go to Central Park and prevent it from happening." Uncle Jacob said. I could tell from his tone that he was not going to answer my question.

"Fine. What am I meant to do in the meantime?" I asked. It was a bit after twelve so that gave me over eight hours before I would be able to stop these criminals.

"Eat lunch, give directions to lost people, explore the city, even go to an arcade. You have a lot of time so pick something." Uncle Jacob said.

"Fine. So since I will be saving lives what will you be doing today?" I asked him.

"I have to go to a party." Uncle Jacob said.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked with my hands clenching at my sides.

"Again with the pouting. Unless something fun happens like someone overdoses or decides to hold the room hostage it is going to be a pretty boring night." Uncle Jacob said. The worst part was I could hear the wistful tone in his voice.

"That is a horrible thing to wish for." I told him.

"You know that I am joking." Uncle Jacob said without a care. I really wonder why my grandparents never got Uncle Jacob testing because there were clear signs that his personality was not normal. There was a very good chance that he belonged in some mental asylum or on some medicine to bring his personality to more acceptable levels.

"Anyway try to arrive early so you can set up properly. We need this to look good." Uncle Jack said.

"I know." I said to him. He and dad had been telling me for the past month that if I was to be an official hero of this city I had to make as few mistakes as possible.

"Good luck." Uncle Jacob said.

"Thanks" I said as I started stretching. I had left my lunch at school so I had to head home to get something to eat.

* * *

"Orbs power down mode." I said to the watch on my arm and the orbs hovering in the air powered down and fell into my hands and turned into flat discs. The orbs were created from nano-technology and worked mainly on voice command but if it was desired they could switch to manual so a person could take control or perform functions that were too dangerous for a living person whether they had powers or not.

I had given the design and idea for them to Uncle Jacob a year ago but I was joking. His company was just beginning to go into the field of technology so I was surprised that he could make something like this. I had believed that only Tony Stark, Reed Richards, or A.I.M. could make something like this.

I walked up to the door and shifted my hand into the shape of a key to open the door. Dad was still at work so I would have the house to myself. I headed to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich but stopped as I saw my clothes and the suitcase that held my super-suit on the floor. Uncle Jacob had made it sound as if he teleported my clothes to my room instead he had just dumped anywhere in the house.

You would think a man that loved to have everything around him clean would be tidy with other people's things as well.

I had no idea how Aunt Emma put up with him.

"i will deal with that later." I said as I stretched my hand to the fridge.

"This is good." I said as I saw dad had fully stocked the fridge. For all the work today I needed a big sandwich. Maybe even a couple of them. My powers while awesome increased my metabolism and so I needed to eat a lot to make up for the amount of energy and fat I burned off when I used them.

As I looked at the three sandwiches before me that were as tall as three books stacked on top of each other I smiled. Carrying the huge tray the sandwiches were on I moved to the living room and turned on the television too see what was on. I had long discovered a lot of my favorite shows did not exist here in this universe but that just meant I had to find new ones.

I always tried to look on the positive side.

"Let's see what this Scooby Doo thing is." I said as I placed my helmet on the couch besides me and picked up a sandwich.

* * *

"Well that was fun." I said as I started stretching in my backyard. I had spent the last several hours watching this world's cartoons. I had not planned on doing that but I had gotten comfortable on the couch and lost track of time. I was just glad I had not forgotten that I had something to do otherwise I would have had to deal with my uncle bringing it up for months to come.

"Orbs hover disc mode." I said as the orbs started came together and started shifting and melding into one form. The disc was about double the length of a manhole. This way I had the capability to carry others on it and have some degree of maneuverability. When they were brought together like this they generated an anti-gravitational field. This was for times when I could not use the wind to glide or stretch along tall building or needed to get someplace fast.

"You there Uncle?" I asked wondering if he had already left to his party.

I did not get a response so I guess he left already or was busy with something else.

"Kyle." Dad called out stopping me from taking off.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around and faced him. I could see the worry on his face. He had reservations about this whole superhero thing. He had asked why IO could not just wait and join the police. Use my powers to help others that way. In his opinion Uncle Jacob was using me to make his company look good and increase his popularity.

That might be true. According to Aunt Emma there were plenty of people that looked at Uncle Jacob and saw a poor man that was lucky enough to marry a rich woman with a company she did not want. Many of them forget he had a company before they were married. It might have been small but it was still successful. Some of it was probably just due to the prejudice most of them had due to them being from old money and him marrying into it. Some may have just been due to the color of his skin.

Whatever was the reason I was fine with this. I got to be a hero and had the financial backing of a company to create gadgets for me. I could probably design a suit myself like Spider-man did but it would not look as good or be as protective as the one I was currently wearing. Due to my powers I was very resistant to blunt damage like bats or brass knuckles but piercing weapons and energy weapons were another matter entirely.

This suit was designed to be extremely flexible but still very durable to prevent that. This suit was resistant enough to resist a rocket-propelled grenade being fired at it. Anything more powerful than that though and I would be torn apart like a piece of paper going into a fight against scissors.

"Good luck." Dad said after a few seconds. I could tell he wanted to say something else but held back. I understood his worries but I wanted to do this.

"I will be okay." I told him with a smile that he could not see and took off.

* * *

"Show up already." I complained while looking for the criminals. It had taken me about thirty minutes to get here and I had been waiting for the criminals for about an hour. I did not know for sure since the watch on my wrist could not tell time but it felt like it and that was good enough. I was scanning all over the park with the orbs so I was ready. One of them was in the sky flying around the park scanning the area while the orb in front of me showed the images.

I was about to say something when I saw a van driving through central park. I could not see what was written on it but the van parked underneath a bridge and left their headlights on. I had a feeling that they were the ones I was waiting for. So either the group with the weapons or the group with the money had arrived.

Three guys came out of the car. Two teenagers and an adult. So I was dealing with at least three criminals.

"Orb 1 return to my coordinates and activate recording function. Send audio to helmet." I ordered as I jumped down from the tree branch I was on. There was not a sound as my feet landed on the ground. The recoil absorbed by the suit. I truly loved this thing.

"Are you sure this the right place Shameek?" One of the teenagers asked. I would label him criminal One.

"Quit complaining Chico this is all going to work out." The other teenager said. This would be Criminal Two.

"Both of you shut up and keep focused. You two screw this up and you gonna have a problem with me." Criminal Three the adult in the group said.

"Sorry Tone." Criminal One said clearly afraid. He was the weak link in the group. The police would probably be able to break him easily if he was captured.

"No names. I told you this hours ago fool." Criminal Three said.

"Leave him alone." Criminal Two said coming to Criminal One's defense.

"Tell your homeboy to stop acting a fool. He is just here to make sure we get the money. Easy job." Criminal Three said. The guy had no idea how wrong he was and now I knew that they were the ones selling the weapons.

Now I just had to wait for the buyers to show up.

It did not take long for a black car to show up. Two guys came out of the car from the driver and passenger seats. They would be called criminals three and four respectively.

"You got the packages?" Criminal Four asked in a deep voice.

"You got the money?" Criminal Three asked bask.

"In the back." Criminal five answered.

"Switch at the same time?" Criminal Four asked.

"Fine but one guy stays here while the other gets the stuff." Criminal Three said.

"Fine." Criminal Five said. He and Criminal Two each went to their respective vehicles. Criminal Two opened the back of the van while Criminal Five opened the back door of the car.

I had enough evidence now to intervene.

"Orb 2 flash bang mode." I said throwing the orb next to me to the five criminals blinding them as soon as they got their packs into the middle area between them.

"What the..?" Criminal Two said.

"I can't see." Criminal Four said.

While they were dealing with their sudden case of blindness I moved both the fallen money and the guns out of the way and hid them in a bush. Could not leave the chance that they would take them and run.

"Who are you?" Criminal One asked staring at me. Seems their eyesight is coming back.

"The last thing you'll see before you wake up in a police cell." I said before punching him in the stomach. It sent him to his knees coughing.

"You'll pay for that freak." Criminal Two said charging at me with a knife. I ran right back at him catching his knife arm with one hand and hitting him inn his face with my open palm. I followed it up with an uppercut weak enough to only send him flying a few inches in the air then backing up and grabbing him with his shirt and tossing him at his van.

The sound that happened when he crashed into his van made me feel a bit bad for him but I heard him groan in pain so I knew he was okay.

"Anyone else?" I asked the criminals still standing.

Criminals Four and Five ran away ditching the car. Smart of them but I would still hunt them down. It would be like a predator movie.

"Die freak." Criminal Three said pulling out two pistols from behind his back and trying to shoot me. It all bounced off of the suit but I was still wary and tried to bend around them.

"Mutant freak!" Criminal Three shouted as he saw that bullets were not working. Just like criminal Two once he saw bullets were not working he pullet out a pocket knife.

"Racism is not cool." I said as returned my body to normal.

As he came charging at me I used my powers to expand and retract my arms quickly giving him ten rapid punches to the face. The punches were spread all over from the center of his face, to the sides, and to the chin. It dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on let's go." Criminal One said in a whisper as he tried pulling Criminal Two along with him.

"Not a chance." I said as I stretched over them preventing them from leaving.

"Just let us go man. We won't do this again." Criminal One said. While I felt bad hearing their pleading they still were involved in criminal activity and I was a hero. I could not look the other way. Hopefully they would plead to the judge how they would not do it again but right now it would not get them anywhere.

"You got to learn a lesson." I said as I increased the size of my fists.

"What lesson? That freaks are dangerous and everywhere?" Criminal Two asked taunting me. The little sympathy I had just went away.

"No the lesson is that crime does not pay." I said as I gave them both a huge punch which knocked them out.

"Orbs generate stasis field." I said as the orbs generated a green force field that contained the three criminals and the vehicles.

"Now for the other two." I said to myself as I started running in the direction the other two criminals took off to.

* * *

I had been wondering earlier what kind of Spider-man I would be dealing with whether Peter would be a hero, villain, or just a regular person and now I got my answer as I saw the two criminals I had been chasing were bound to trees by spiderwebs and standing in front of them was a costumed vigilante. I could not see the colors but I knew it was Spider-man.

"Thanks for the help." I said as I caught up to the other teenage superhero.

"I had to make sure they did not get away. At the beginning I thought you could handle it but I soon saw otherwise." Peter said. This universe's Peter Parker was definitely a jerk.

"So who are you supposed to be?" I asked him. I knew the answer already but I could not let him know that.

"I am Spider-man." Peter answered.

"Do you have a title to go along with it?" I asked him wondering what type of Peter Parker/Spider-man I could be dealing with.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"The major superheroes I know of have titles along with their names. Like the "Invincible, Armored" Iron Man, Hulk "Strongest There Is", Captain America "The First Ultimate", Thor "God of Thunder" anything like that?" I asked. "What kind of Spider-man are you? Incredible? Sensational? Amazing?" I asked while hoping that he was not going to answer with superior. While that spin-off was funny Otto Octavius as Spider-man was a dick and I was in no mood to deal with that.

"I am just Spider-man." Peter said.

"Well I am the Elastic Hero Rubberband-Man." I introduced myself.

"Like the old song?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." I answered. I had no idea why Uncle Jacob had named me this. It sounded good so that is what I went with.

"So did the other criminals escape since you came to deal with these fools?" Peter asked.

"Hey words hurt." Criminal Five said from the tree he was bound to. Peter webbed his mouth shut.

"I captured them. They aren't going anywhere." I answered him.

"Seems you aren't totally stupid." Peter said and I clenched my fist. I was really tempted to hit him.

"Any idea of who these guys are?" I asked Peter.

"Nope and they will not answer the question." Peter said.

"We won't give up the boss." Criminal Four said with Criminal Five making noises showing he agreed with his partner.

"Want to call the cops?" I asked Peter.

"I already did and they are on their way. Claimed I saw a drunk homeless man taking off his clothes." Peter said.

I Had to admit he had an active imagination but it is the type of crime an officer would come to deal with.

"With your phone?" I asked because that might leave a trail but I was not sure because all I knew about that was from T.V.

"That reminds me I have to get their weapons and money." I said.

"I'll come with you." Peter said.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said. The Criminals were not going anywhere.

"Don't leave us!" Criminal Four shouted but the two of us ignored him.

"See totally captured." I said showing Peter the three unconscious criminals.

"Great now where are the illegal weapons and money you were talking about?" Peter asked me. He really thought that I was an idiot but I was too happy right now to care.

"They are over here." I said pulling the bags out of the bush I had hidden them in.

"Woah." I said as I unzipped the bags. Three of them were filled with guns. They looked to be military grade but I could just be guessing. The other back was filled with money. Probably three-hundred-thousand american dollars.

Whoever was involved in this was probably a big deal. Make sense why those criminals would not flip on their boss. This man or woman must be very scary.

"We probably just busted a deal between criminal organizations." I said to myself.

"Probably." Peter said. So even whispering was loud to someone with super hearing.

"So we should turn this over to the police." I said to him but the way he looked at me I could tell that he did not agree.

"The weapons for sure but the money is another matter entirely." Peter said.

"What?" I asked. I could not believe what I was hearing. Peter Parker while not one of my favorite heroes growing up had been one I knew well. There was no way Peter would do something like this after what happened to his Uncle Ben. He would be too focused on his guilt and self perpetuated suffering. That was one of the main points of Spider-man. He could do the easy thing but when faced with the choice he would always do the right thing.

Just another sign that this universe was weird.

"These webs and my other gadgets are expensive to make and this money will just be sitting in a police station not being used by anyone. I can use this money to help save lives." Peter said.

His logic made sense and it was hard for me to argue against it given that a major corporation was the source of my money and gadgets. To stop him here would make me a hypocrite.

"Fine. Take it and go. I will deal with the police." I said with a sigh. I was not in the mood for a superhero fight right now and honestly I would do the same thing if I was doing the vigilante thing on my own. I would still tell my uncle. He could afford to have two superheroes on the payroll.

"Please and thank you. " Peter said before launching a web-line and swinging off with the bag of money over his shoulder.

"How long does your web last?" I asked him because I needed to know if I had to watch over Criminals Four and Five.

"A couple hours!" He shouted back.

"Great. Hope the police show up soon." I said kicking a rock at my foot.

It did not matter what type of cop it was I wanted sleep before I had to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Finally." I said as a police car arrived.

"Freeze." The officer said as he got out of the car and reached for his weapon. I understood that cops were nervous due to the alien invasion a few years back but at some point but they needed to calm down.

"I am a hero and these men are criminals with two more in the park. They were here to sell these weapons. Call it in." I said with a sigh.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
